


Anatomy of a Fight

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Erotica, Fighting, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Violence, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my muse wants me to write anything and everything except for what I'm supposed to be writing right now. Here is a product of my easily distracted mind, written for [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for coming up with the title for the drabble when I was stumped:)

**Title:** Anatomy of a Fight  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ron have a fight.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Prompt:** Fight  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** For some reason my muse wants me to write anything and everything except for what I'm supposed to be writing right now. Here is a product of my easily distracted mind, written for [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for coming up with the title for the drabble when I was stumped:)

Anatomy of a Fight

  
They shouted venomous words designed to tear at the other's defenses. Ron knew exactly what to say to hurt Harry the most, just as Harry knew how best to wound Ron.

Eventually it came to blows. Harry felt immense satisfaction when his knuckles made contact with Ron's mouth, at least until he was tackled to the ground. Ron's blue eyes were fierce, his lip bloodied, and he was beautiful.

No longer angry, Harry kissed him softly, and felt Ron's tension drain away.

Silently forgiven, Ron pulled Harry to him closer and let love and tender kisses banish all their pain.


End file.
